Voluntad de Hierro
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: SUPER MEGA HIPER SPOILER MANGA 416. Posible final. Las verdades no son nunca placenteras, o al menos, eso dicen. Así que...¿cómo reaccionará cierta maga rubia al descubrir la verdadera identidad de E.N.D? ¿Estará el mundo preparado para eso? ¿Lo estará Fairy Tail? Pero sobretodo...¿Lo estará ella? ¡Entra y descúbrelo!


**_Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Mashima-troll_**

 _Bueno, como estoy hoy on fire con los fics y con los mangas últimamente, FT no podía ser menos; debía caer un capítulo. Sobretodo porque me he puesto al día hace un par de días y estoy en modo WTF todo el rato. Mashima es un troll del averno. ¡NO ME LO ESPERABA PARA NADA! Es la persona más cruel y troll -después de Kishimoto, por supuesto, él es el rey de las troleadas madre - del universo. En fin, como no he podido dejar de darle vueltas a cómo reaccionaría la gente al descubrir que Natsu es la mejor y más perfecta creación de Zeref...he hecho este pequeño drabble. Mucho Nalu. Muchísimo. Ay, me muero. En fin, os dejo leer tranquilos._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **VOLUNTAD DE HIERRO**

Lucy se incorporó de golpe en la cama. Tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y apenas se podía mover sin sentir que sus músculos se desgarraban pero...le daba igual. Sin preocuparse siquiera de ponerse unos zapatos, una chaqueta o un vestido bonito, salió a la calle como si de aquello dependiera su vida. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llovía a cántaros. Ella sólo tenía un objetivo y como buena maga de Fairy Tail estaba dispuesta a luchar con sus garras para llegar a él.

Las imágenes no paraban de hacerse eco en su cabeza, cada vez con más claridad, coherencia y significado. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado empezaron a hacerse patentes en su memoria y cuanto más sentido adquiría, más fuerte se volvía su convicción.

 _Tras haber revivido el gremio oficialmente, los miembros de Fairy Tail nos enfrascamos en un nuevo arco argumental de nuestra vida; Avatar se vio las caras con el gremio cara a cara y muy pronto descubrimos que, de nuevo, E.N.D estaba implicado. Decidimos ir a por todas, luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas, cada uno siguiendo sus propias convicciones, razones, deseos, esperanzas. Unos querían destruirle, otros querían mantener una promesa. Pero al fin y al cabo, luchamos por la misma causa. Luchamos y luchamos y luchamos hasta vencer. Aparentemente._

Corría sin dirección alguna con la mirada decidida. Tenía miedo y no sabía gestionar todos los sentimientos que tenía a la vez. Eran muchos y muy fuertes; la primera vez en su vida que algo así le pasaba de aquella manera. Paró en seco y respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que iba descalza, en un camisón corto y de que estaba empapada por la lluvia. Bien, no le importaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer era calmarse y sentir la energía espiritual fluir dentro de ella. Debía buscar su aura mágica, pues de poco servía correr si no tenía un destino concreto.

 _Zeref apareció de nuevo ante Natsu y con él llevaba el libro de END. Gray se puso furioso y trató por todos los medios de llegar a él, cogerlo y destruirlo, pero Natsu se interpuso en su camino, furioso. Ninguno de nosotros supo qué hacer contra ello. ¿Ayudar a destruir o ayudar a conservar? ¿Qué era lo correcto? Ninguno lo sabíamos, en realidad._

 _"Idiota, ¡Se lo prometí a Ingeel!" Pero de poco servía. Eso no hacía más que enfurecer a Gray. Él tenía también sus promesas y objetivos. Y desde luego parecía que acabar con ese libro era la más importante. Zeref les sonreía con su habitual letargo. Parecía incluso cansado. Pero...¿cansado de qué? No podía comprenderlo. Al parecer tampoco lo hicieron Natsu y Gray, si es que se fijaron alguna vez en ese detalle._

Sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba al notar su increíble energía. No hacía falta más, sabía perfectamente donde estaba y de alguna manera la molestaba. Aquel sitio podía significar dos cosas y la segunda de ellas no le gustaba. Agitó la cabeza, negando con efusividad mientras seguía corriendo. ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo como aquello en un momento tan complicado? Lo importante era encontrarle. Seguramente si había ido a esa cueva era porque fue allí donde, en mucho tiempo después de que se fuera Igneel, comenzó a dejar de sentirse solo. Debía llegar cuanto antes.

 _Dicen que la voluntad de hierro es casi inhumana. Y quizá sea cierto, porque si hay una persona en el mundo que la tiene, ese es Natsu Dragneel. Aquel día, cansados tras la lucha contra Avatar luchamos también con Zeref. Por supuesto, ninguno éramos siquiera rival para él. Para más, inri, Acnologia apareció alzando sus enormes y negras alas justo encima de nosotros. ¿Podía eso acabar peor? Era la tercera vez en mi vida que lo veía y ya me sentía afortunada con dos y haber salido viva para contarlo pero...¿tres? Parecía el final. No he sido nunca de las que se rendían pero estábamos todos reventados, sin fuerza y con apenas poder mágico._

Sin embargo le fallaban las fuerzas. De repente el dolor de las heridas tras la batalla se sintió más pesado que nunca. Aunó fuerzas de donde ni siquiera sabía que las tenía y siguió trotando. Ya no podía correr y cada vez iba más despacio. Las piernas estaban fallándole y sentía que se podía caer en cualquier momento. Unas lágrimas de impotencia se asomaron por sus ojos, dificultándole más aún la marcha. ¡Joder, quería llegar antes de desmayarse! ¡No quería que fuera demasiado tarde!

 _Natsu corrió hacia mi para salvarme de una onda expansiva lanzada por el dragón pero igualmente nos vimos afectados por el eco. Yo estaba bastante aturdida y Natsu me gritaba, asustado. Al parecer estaba sangrando pero yo no sentía nada. Le sonreí y él se puso furioso. Entonces sucedió algo que ninguno de nosotros podía prever:_ _E.N.D comenzó a brillar._

No podía más, le falló una pierna y perdió el equilibrio. Cayó sobre su rodilla derecha, estampándola contra el pavimento pero eso no la detuvo. Volvió a levantarse -aunque esta vez con dificultad - y siguió caminando aunque estuviera cojeando.

 _Así como también brillaba Natsu. Pero no recordaba mucho más de todo aquello, solo fragmentos, fotos._

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y la fuerza con ellas. Su voluntad era fuerte, pero su cuerpo demasiado débil. Sintió rabia pero no podía seguir corriendo; no podría alcanzarle. Perdió el equilibrio de nuevo, pero esta vez no llegó a tocar el suelo, pues una fuerte mano la había cogido justo antes. Lucy tenía una amalgama de sentimientos importante pero todo pareció esfumarse con aquel agarre. Le reconocería en cualquier lugar.

 _Natsu con apariencia de dragón humanoide._

-Lucy...-murmuró preocupado. Le dio la vuelta y le miró la rodilla -estás sangrando, hay que llevarte con Wendy para que te cure.

-No, no, no -exclamó. Después de haber deseado con todas sus fuerzas llegar a él pasaba tres pimientos de todo lo demás. Quería decirle las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

En un pesado y lento movimiento, la rubia se le tiró encima abrazándolo como si aquello fuera lo más importante en el mundo en aquel momento. Le apretó con tanta fuerza que pensó en que podría estar ahorcándole sin querer, pero no le importó. Sabía de todas formas que no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse a sí misma. Sin embargo la intensidad del abrazo seguía latente y Natsu no fue tonto, se dio cuenta de aquello en seguida, aunque no comprendía la razón.

 _Gray con la cara desencajada._

Estaba con el culo en el suelo mojado y cuando salió de su corta pero intensa sorpresa miró a la chica. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, sangraba de una rodilla y tenía varias vendas repartidas por todo el cuerpo.

-Tú eres tonta -le dijo, suavemente -ven, vamos.

-¡No! -exclamó sin querer despegarse de su abrazo. Natsu sabía que estaba llorando porque no era tan tonto como para no distinguir entre el agua dulce de la lluvia y la sal de las lágrimas de Lucy. Pero tenía que tranquilizarla primero para saber qué le pasaba.

 _El Maestro Makarov incrédulo._

-Oye, tranquila Lu -le dijo casi susurrándole al oído mientras que correspondía a su abrazo -te prometo que no voy a dejar de abrazarte, pero debemos ir a un lugar seco. Estás empapada.

Ella pareció reaccionar a eso y suavizó su agarre, asintiendo con la cabeza. Natsu cogió impulso y se levantó del suelo, cargando a la rubia en brazos. Ella, por supuesto, no había dejado su postura de abrazo en ningún momento. Ni pensaba hacerlo. Probablemente no podría volver a abrazarle de aquella manera nunca más.

 _Natsu con un increíble poder._

El chico barajó varias posibilidades. Si la llevaba a su casa -la de él - que estaba más cerca, probablemente se secarían antes, pero sus comodidades eran bastante escasas y lo que ella necesitaba era una cama acogedora y una casa calentita. Él no tenía una casa con aquellas condiciones. Se maldijo entonces por haber sido siempre tan austero. Bien, tardarían un poco más pero definitivamente valía más la pena llevarla a su casa.

 _Acnología muerto._

Entró por la ventana, por supuesto, y en cuanto estuvo dentro la cerró.

-Lucy, estamos en casa -le dijo suavemente -vamos, tienes que cambiarte de ropa, sino te vas a constipar.

La chica negó suavemente con la cabeza sin despegarse de él, y éste la apretó más contra sí mismo. No comprendía por qué estaba haciendo eso pero no importaba. Lucy era Lucy y estaría para ella si así lo quería.

-Voy a estar aquí contigo, pero cambiate, por favor.

 _Natsu contra Zeref._

Le costó un poco lidiar con la tozudez de la chica pero al final lo consiguió. Lucy se tranquilizó, cogió un pijama nuevo del armario y se lo puso. No tuvo ningún pudor incluso en desnudarse delante del chico que, avergonzado, apartaba la mirada. No es que no la hubiera visto desnuda porque lo había hecho, claro. Pero aquella situación era diferente; aquella Lucy no parecía la misma de siempre.

Cuando terminó de vestirse se acercó a él algo compungida. Miraba el suelo, avergonzada. Natsu se fijó en el quemazón de la rodilla y no prestó atención a lo otro. Se levantó, fue hacia el botiquín de primeros auxilios y cogió unos antibióticos y unas gasas.

-No soy un experto pero algo sé -dijo, instando a la chica a que se sentara en la cama -aunque no tengo el tacto de Wendy para estas cosas, yo aviso.

 _Natsu luchando a muerte._

-No importa -le dijo la rubia, algo más animada. Cuando se hubo separado del abrazo se dio cuenta de su vergonzosa actitud y de repente no sabía cómo decirle las cosas. Natsu le echó antibiótico en la herida y ella apartó instintivamente la pierna, emitiendo un quejido de dolor.

-Te lo dije -sentenció, divertido. Lucy hizo un puchero y volvió a ponerla en el mismo sitio de antes al ver las señas del pelirrosa -Lucy...-empezó, algo inseguro. A ella se le aceleró el pulso. No sabía cómo reaccionar a cualquiera que fuera a ser la pregunta que le hiciera.

 _Natsu casi muerto._

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -preguntó, sin mirarla -Quiero decir...después de todo lo que ha pasado, estás débil, no deberías haber hecho eso.

Ella no habló inmediatamente, sino que meditó un poco las palabras. Si no lo hacía, probablemente acabaría hablando como un cavernícola. Y obviamente no quería eso.

-Porque quería verte -le dijo, simplemente -justamente por todo lo que ha pasado, quería verte.

El mago de fuego la miró sorprendido.

-¿Me querías ver a mi? -preguntó, casi incrédulo. Lucy lo que no comprendía era su duda.

 _Natsu lanzando un aullido estremecedor._

-Me preguntas si estoy bien pero eres tú el que actúa de una forma que no es normal -espetó, frunciendo el ceño -¿Por qué de repente eres tan inseguro? Natsu, no te reconozco. Por supuesto que quería verte a ti, ¿A quien más? Deberías saberlo ya, son muchos años juntos ¿sabes?

Natsu sonrió pero se quedó unos momentos en silencio.

-Es cierto -le dijo -Pero has estado muchos años junto a Natsu, no junto a E.N.D

 _Zeref muerto._

Lucy no podía creer lo que estaba diciéndole. Se incorporó haciendo caso omiso a las replicas del muchacho. Solo quería quedar frente a frente con él, que estaba en una silla al lado de la cama.

-¿Sabes por qué te buscaba? -preguntó la chica, mirándole a los ojos. Él no dijo nada, simplemente esperó a que la muchacha contestara -Porque quería que estuvieras a mi lado, como siempre.

Puso su mano derecha en el pecho de Natsu y le sonrió.

-Natsu y E.N.D son la misma cosa -comenzó -y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Uno es hijo de quien es, no hay elección. Pero para mi...yo creo que después de todo he llegado a comprender un poco a Zeref.

 _Natsu y Gray luchando a muerte._

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó el Dragon Slayer.

-Zeref dedicó su entera existencia a crear seres que pudieran ser capaces de vencerle, pero ninguno funcionaba. ¿Sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente humano como para comprender su sufrimiento -le dijo. No sabía de donde había salido esa convicción pero simplemente...salía. Y estaba segurísima de lo que estaba diciendo. Natsu abrió los ojos ante aquel argumento, sorprendido.

 _Natsu en su forma humana._

-Por eso E.N.D fue su último legado -continuó -porque pensó que había creado al hijo idóneo. Había creado a alguien con la suficiente humanidad como para que entendiera sus sentimientos y tuviera una voluntad muy fuerte; un algo que proteger, y a la vez con la suficiente fuerza bruta demoníaca que sobrepasa lo humano; algo absolutamente necesario para acabar con un ser tan poderoso como él.

Natsu se quedó sin palabras. No sabía qué decir.

 _Gray echando a Natsu de Fairy Tail._

-Es por eso...-Lucy miró entonces al suelo y separó la mano del pecho, sintiendo los nervios haciéndole cosquillas en la tripa -...Natsu es Natsu y ya está. Un mago muy poderoso y exaltado en exceso que hace las cosas sin pensar; imprudente y alegre; un amigo leal y bondadoso; alguien que siempre debe estar ahí porque sino nada sería lo mismo -le miró entonces a los ojos, sonrojada. Él estaba exactamente en las mismas condiciones - Y Fairy Tail no sería lo mismo si no estuvieras tú. Para mi Fairy Tail no es Fairy Tail si no está Natsu Dragneel.

 _Natsu renunciando a ser mago._ _Y después de eso...todo se volvió negro._

 _-_ Para mi...no sería lo mismo sin la persona que más me importa -finalizó.

Natsu se quedó parado un momento. ¿Era eso una declaración? No comprendía nada.

-Así que por favor -suplicó -no abandones el gremio. Estoy segura de que ha sido un shock muy grande para todos pero..pero eres el mismo Natsu de siempre y eso no va a cambiar, todo el mundo va a aceptarte porque eres tú y...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque los labios del chico se abalanzaron contra los de ella inesperadamente. No había escuchado toda su parafernalia nerviosa, porque seguía pensando en esa declaración inocente e infantil. ¿Había corrido todo ese trecho bajo la lluvia y de aquellas maneras porque pensaba que se iba a ir del gremio? No podía creerlo.

Se separó de ella y juntó su frente con la de ella.

-Lucy -le djo en un susurro. Su voz parecía más ronca de lo normal en esos momentos -No voy a irme a ningún sitio. Fairy Tail es mi hogar y siempre lo será. Tú sabes eso mejor que nadie.

-Pero...-Natsu puso un dedo encima de sus labios.

-Shht...-silbó - Lucy. La persona que más me importa también siente el gremio como su hogar. ¿Te puedes hacer una idea de quien es esa persona?

Lucy sintió sus mejillas arder. Era bastante obvio. El chico sonrió entonces como siempre lo había hecho.

-No era el gremio el que me preocupaba ¿sabes? -dijo, algo nervioso -Tenía miedo de que tú me rechazaras.

Lucy se sorprendió ante aquello.

-Hace ya días que se habló de mi origen en el gremio y el maestro ha decidido apostar por mi -le dijo con una sonrisa -las cosas no han cambiado.

-Pero Gray...

-Ese payaso nudista sigue algo molesto conmigo pero ya se le pasará. Sabes que los dos somos impulsivos, pero al igual que tú...bueno, él y yo hemos crecido juntos. Nada va a cambiar.

 _Natsu sujetándome la mano mientras que Wendy curaba mis heridas. Cierto...detrás de ellos estaban muchos de los otros miembros del gremio y Gray también. Parecían todos preocupados pero no comprendí por qué._

-Recibiste un golpe demasiado directo de Acnologia, así que acabaste en peor estado que los demás, por eso has tardado tanto tiempo en recuperarte.

Lucy sonrió entonces. Poco le importaba su estado en aquellos momentos. Todo el peso que tenía en el alma se había ido y además, había terminado incluso bien. Ella esperaba decirle aquello y que no importaba qué, el chico se iría de nuevo. Miró a Natsu y fue en ese momento cuando pensó que quizá y solo quizá no era tan difícil tener una voluntad de hierro. Quizá eso no se medía en base al poder que uno tenía ni a la resistencia física, sino a la desesperación y la necesidad de alcanzar un objetivo extremadamente lejano o inconquistable.

Se trataba simplemente de hacer posible lo imposible. Ahora lo sabía. ¡vaya que lo sabía!

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado esta dramática introducción a la historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ~

Sin mucho más que decir, sigue la línea de puntos y...¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

With love,

K


End file.
